The Rogue Arrow of Love
by RoughDraft61
Summary: Harry and Hermione have made head students. But what are the consequences when Ron gets jelous of the time they spend together? Eventual HGDM pairing. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic so I don't really know what I'm doing. Have I got to put disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter? Better just incase.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know from Harry Potter – its all JKRowlings.

**Chapter 1. Getting Settled.**

Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"I would now like to introduce you to this years head boy and girl. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Applause filled the Great hall although no credit went to the Slytherin table.

"If they would be so kind as to wait for me in the entrance hall after dinner I would be most grateful." Dumbledore was smiling as he sat down. Hermione turned to her friends. "I wonder why he wants to see us?"

"Probably gunna tell you something exciting that no one should know," said Ron

"Ahh don't worry mate whatever it is we'll tell you anyway" Harry comforted with a smile

"We really shouldn't Harry…" but Hermione trailed off seeing the looks on Ron and Harry's face "Okay, you ready to go meet Dumbledore Harry?"

"Yeah sure, bye Ron, we'll stop by later I promise."

"Yeah okay," came the grumpy reply from the redhead

"Come on it won't be that bad there's still Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Neville," Hermione said counting off her friends names on her fingers.

"Yeah I guess and it's not like you won't be staying in the tower right?"

"Um well, this year they kinda built head dorms so we sorta gotta sleep there." But seeing the look on Ron's face Harry quickly added "Don't worry though as soon as we know the password and place we'll come find you"

"Great a year with Neville,"

"Hey, Neville's nice," Hermione scolded

"Come on 'Mione we gotta meet Dumbledore" Harry and Hermione turned and exited to the entrance hall, Dumbledore was already waiting for them.

"Hello, a nice dinner I hope?" the old wizard asked them conversationally,

"Very nice sir," Hermione replied respectfully.

"Yes well, must be getting on, tonight I'm going to be showing you to the head students rooms. So if you would like to follow me." Dumbledore apparated them to the seventh corridor, just outside the room of requirement. (A/N: For the sake of the story Dumbledore can take the enchantments off if he needs to apparate)

"Sir, I thought you couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts?" Hermione asked slightly confused

"Ahh but Miss Granger we wizards can do what we please when we please it is one of the better points of being able to do magic I find. However there is a reason I apparated us here rather than walked. Nobody must know about these rooms. They have been used to hide things in the past and could well be used in the future, if anybody unfortunate found out where they were located Hogwarts and all its students could be in grave danger."

"What? You mean we can't even tell Ron?" Harry was looking at Dumbledore incredulously

"I'm sorry Harry but no means no. Anyway it's just along here." They walked down the corridor until they saw a picture showing the Hogwarts crest. "Apple Fritters" Dumbledore spoke clearly to the painting. It swung open revealing to them a set of stairs. Harry and Hermione gave each other unconvinced looks but followed Dumbledore up the stairs all the same; when they reached the top of the stairs the sight that met there eyes had them hypnotized.

There were two rich red sofas at the left side of the room and an inch deep carpet reaching all the walls until it met a small wooded area that had cooking implements on it at the right hand wall. There was a fireplace in a corner with a small pot of Floo Powder next to it. Also there were shelves of books all down one side of the room. On the back wall there were three oak doors.

"I will leave you to get settled now. Harry, your room's in though the door on the left, Hermione yours on the left. Goodnight." Dumbledore left smiling.

"Wow, I could get used to these conditions," Harry said jumping on one of the sofas.

"I know, it's so beautiful. I'm going to look at what's behind the middle door." Hermione replied still in awe that Hogwarts could be host to something so beautiful. She pushed the heavy door open and walked through. She was stood on a balcony overlooking the lake. "Harry, you got to come see this"

"What?" he replied as he came to stand beside her. He followed Hermione's gaze and saw the view. "Wow, this is a really good room. How come we never saw this balcony from down by the lake?"

"D'no maybe there's some kind of enchantment on it so you can only see out of it."

"Could be. Hey, where do those stairs lead?" Harry asked leaving Hermione's side to walk up the stairs. Hermione turned and saw a metal spiralling staircase leading up. She followed Harry up to a door. Harry pushed a little and realised it was locked. "Bugger" he muttered under his breath.

"Harry you're a wizard!" Harry reddened slightly at the words but pulled his wand out and muttered 'Alohamora'. He tried the door again and it swung open to reveal a clean white bathroom. The two walked in and looked around. There was a bath much like the one in the prefect's bathroom and two doors leading out of the room.

"Why are there more doors?" Hermione asked walking over to the right hand one and it pushed open easily. It revealed a large bed with red and gold blankets on the bed and scarlet walls. Hermione's trunk stood at the end of her bed and Crookshanks was curled up in the middle of the bed. Hermione laughed at the sight of her fat ginger cat snoozing.

She ran through the bathroom to Harry's room and jumped on the bed.

"You know as nice as this is we've still got a problem,"

"I know what are we gunna tell him, he'll be so upset when he finds out we can' even tell him where we live."

"I know but I think we should go and see him now before we become the worst best friends ever."

"Yeah good idea 'Mione." Hermione quickly ran back and made sure the door onto the balcony was locked and joined Harry in the living room.

"I'm going to love living here." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, maybe it'll stop you breaking so many rules if you know they can take this away from you." Hermione joked as they left their room and made their way over to the Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my first reviewer Zippybn! But on with the story…

Disclaimer: Everything you know and love is JK Rowling's.

**Chapter 2. Telling the Weasleys**

"Stupid old man…doesn't know what he's saying," came the mutterings from Ron. Harry and Hermione had just broken the news to him.

"We're really sorry, Harry did ask if we could tell you but he said nobody could know," Hermione replied gingerly not wanting to set Ron off in another fit.

"Yeah I know it's not your fault, hey what if I went to Dumbledore and told him I was dating you 'Mione? He'd have to let me know where my girlfriend lived," Ron said with a smirk

"One, Ewww!" Hermione said

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Ron asked taken aback. Harry sat next to them laughing at the conversation they were having.

"Nothings wrong with you it's just the though of dating my best friend, kinda makes my skin crawl, anyway back to the point, even if you did try that Dumbledore would still say no," Harry and Hermione could have sworn they heard something like 'could at least try it' escape Ron's mouth.

"Well I'm kind of tired so I'll be heading off to bed then, I'll just go and see Ginny first." Harry and Ginny had been dating since the end of last year much to Ron's disgust.

"I'm going to go too then, tell Harry I've left will you?" Hermione asked Ron

"Yeah yeah sure, off you go to your little secret room."

"Don't be bitter Ron, you know it's not our choice." Hermione tried to comfort him.

"Mmhm, bye 'Mione see you tomorrow."

Hermione exited through the portrait hole and went back to her room and had a bath.

Ron's POV

_I thought the old bugger was meant to favour Harry, I thought he was meant to get away with anything. I'll just have to come up with some sort of plan to get one of them back in here, shouldn't be too hard. I'll try and get Hermione back, Harry's useless when he's not surrounded by friends. Yeah that'll be good for me too. D'no why she was so disgusted earlier when I mentioned saying we were dating, she'll come round to my way of thinking sooner or later. Only question now is how can I get Hermione into trouble?_

End of POV

"Hey Ginny," Harry approached her as she was sitting by the fire with a few friends,

"Oh hey Harry, "Ginny replied smiling softly. The few friends laughed behind their hands and dispersed. Harry took one of the vacant seats. "So how's being head boy suiting you?" Ginny asked Harry not wanting to get into an awkward silence.

"Ok actually though Ron didn't take it very well that he wasn't allowed to know where Hermione and I live," Harry smirked

"Oh, we're not allowed to know?" Ginny asked a little downcast.

"Yeah, didn't you hear Ron's shouting?" Harry asked bemused about how anyone could have not heard it.

"No I went out on the grounds for a while I always did like the view of the lake,"

"I'll remember that when Valentines Day comes around," Harry chuckled, Ginny joined in. "Anyway I should be getting back to bed, need an early night with lessons starting tomorrow as well as Head boy duties,"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Harry and Ginny bid each other goodnight with a kiss and Harry, like Hermione a few minutes before him exited the Gryffindor common room and went back to his room.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter but it sort of felt right to end it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to ShouldBeInHollyWood I didn't mention you in my last chapter – I didn't check my email.

Zippybn: The eventual pairings will be HGDM and HPGW but it might take a while to get there. I'll try to update more regularly.

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's. Except the plot of course.

**Chapter 3. The First Assignment.**

The Golden Trio we're sitting at the breakfast table, Hermione reading a book, of course, Harry deep in conversation with Ginny and Ron was quietly thinking to himself.

Ron's POV

_It'll have to be something to do with Snape or McGonagall. They're the only ones that will punish her enough. I'll try Snape first but how can I get into the dungeons. Harry's invisibility cloak? No I don't know where it is now I don't know where he lives. What if I get Peeves to help? That could work. He could make a distraction in the astronomy tower, that would get all the teacher's running, but then how do I get into the dungeon, Snape must lock it at night _(A/N: Snape wouldn't use Alohamora so Ron can't use the counter spell)_, what if I hid in the classroom until Peeves' distraction? It's pretty dark down there I could just change my clothes; I am a wizard after all. Yeah that would work, we have Potions last thing on a Thursday. Yeah._

End of POV

"Come on you two or we'll be late for Charms." Hermione said getting up from her seat opposite Harry.

"Yeah I guess," Harry replied also standing up. Both of them looked at Ron and saw him, completely oblivious to them talking to him.

"OI, Ron, Get up!" Ginny shouted in her brothers ear.

"Aww Bloody Hell Gin, you could have just spoken normally," The Three Gryffindor's on their feet gave each other confused looks.

"Well come on then." Ron said impatiently. They all said goodbye to Ginny still a little confused about Ron's behaviour but let it pass and walked up to the door of Professor Flitwick's classroom..

"Well well well, The Golden boy and his golden sidekicks." It was Draco Malfoy, he stood there with Crabbe and Goyle behind him sniggering stupidly.

"Piss off Malfoy, I'm head boy I can put you in detention." Harry replied angrily.

"Ooh a little detention, what with Professor Snape? Yeah 'cos I'm only his favourite student." Crabbe and Goyle laughed again.

"Shut up Malfoy, Can't you even be civil in out last year?"

"No. Especially not to you," He looked Hermione up and down then added "Mudblood"

"Hush hush, in we go quickly now," Flitwick had emerged from his classroom and addressed his class. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's silently filed into the room and took they're seats. Harry and Hermione once again changed curious expressions, usually when Malfoy called Hermione 'Mudblood' Ron would jump in and try to slug him, this time he just stood around and watched the argument unfold in front of him.

"Now this term, Professor Dumbledore has given you a very exciting task," Flitwick squeaked from his pile of books. "You will be working in partners, with students from the opposite house." Flitwick watched the Faces of his students rise and fall at the mention of 'the opposite house'. "I will put you into partners and then tell you about your assignment." Flitwick read out a long lost of names that put Hermione with Malfoy, Harry with Pansy Parkinson and Ron with Blaise Zambini. All the Gryffindor's groaned as they moved to sit with their partners.

"Now this term you will be working with Pygmy Puffs!" Flitwick almost fell of his chair with excitement. As he climbed back up he coughed a little and continued. "Yes as I was saying you will be working with Pygmy puffs. Each pair will get one and it is up to the two of you to find out what it eats, when it sleeps, really it's like having a child."

Harry looked at Pansy and was grateful she wasn't carrying his child. Flitwick went on "You will have to spend time outside of these lessons with your partners, researching and caring for your Pygmy Puff." A wide grin spread across the Professor's face. "Any questions?" Hermione raised her hand, Draco sniggered at this.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was just wandering when we were going to get our Pygmy Puffs?"

"Ahh a very good question Miss Granger, you will receive your pets this time next week. You can spend the rest of this lesson talking to your partner and working on a time to meet up to start researching the Pygmy Puff."

Hermione and Harry looked at their partners and realised they weren't going to get much of a conversation. Ron however was still in thought Harry made a mental note to visit him this evening and ask what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all my reviewers. Zippybn, jjp91, RavensWritingProphecies and an Anon reviwer.

Well Done RavensWritingProphecies you guessed my plan! And am I thinking my Anon reviwer would like this fic to include RWBZ pairings or did I misunderstand the review?

Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowling's, I own only the plot.

**Chapter 4.The First Attempt**

"Oh My God, that class is going to be awful," Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room complaining about her Charms assignment, mainly partner. Harry and Ron were indulging in a game of Wizards Chess.

"Oh, come on 'Mione it could be worse, it's not like its Crabbe or Goyle at least he'll do some of the work, plus he's cute"

"Ginny Weasley! I cannot believe you just said that, you've actually thought of Malfoy that way? And you're going out with Harry!"

"Hey, don't get me wrong it's not like I don't like Harry, it's just that, well Malfoy's cute, the quiddich training paid off."

"Still whatever you may thing about his appearance, he is still a spoilt little bugger,"

"Hey, I never denied that!" The two girls started laughing at their conversation.

"Well I should be doing homework; it's a bad impression when the head girl sits around talking!" Ginny smiled at the last part of her sentence knowing that there's probably more disgrace in what they were talking about.

"Yeah. Ok see you tomorrow probably; when you get into your work, you never get out of it" The two Gryffindor's said goodbye and Hermione walked out of the common room.

**Meanwhile…**

"Um, hey, Ron what was with you today, you seemed really distant," Harry tried to initiate a conversation with his best friend.

"Me, oh yeah, no I was fine, I was just kinda tired you know, had a rough night sleeping last night," Ron supplied not looking Harry directly in the eye.

"You sure that's it? You were acting _really_ strange. I was just wandering if it felt like somebody had like hexed you or something."

"No, no nothing like that just tiredness is all."

"Well if you're sure," Harry was uncertain about his explanation, but gave him the benefit of the doubt due to the fact that they were best friends.

However Ron had been scheming all day and had finalised his plans. Today was Tuesday, so that gave him tomorrow to find Peeves all ready for Thursday. He decided to put a mixture of bad smelling potion and fireworks in the bottom of Hermione's cauldron. That ought to annoy Snape! He really needed to owl Fred and George for the fireworks for them to get here in time. He would do that after this game of Chess. He'd have to put a spell on the potions to make the smell last and remember put a spell on Hermione's cauldron showing that's where the fireworks came from. He felt a little bit bad for getting Hermione into trouble but he felt his need not to be excluded from his friends was greater.

Ron and Harry finished their game of Wizards chess, Ron coming out on top of course and Ron excused himself to go up to the Owlery. He quickly scrawled a note on a spare bit of parchment and sent it off with Pig with direct instructions to bring a large parcel back by Thursday morning but not to deliver it during breakfast. On his way back he stopped by the library to do some quick research on how to make spells last longer. With positive results he headed back to the common room to find it empty except for Ginny.

"Hey Gin, where'd everyone go?"

"Most people have gone to bed, it is 11 you know."

"Oh, well I'm off to bed too then, I don't want another day like today,"

"Yeah I heard about that, most people were really surprised when you didn't try and punch Malfoy when he called Hermione a well you know what."

"He did? Oh I was really out of it today." Ron was surprised that he missed that, not that he knew why everyone expected him to defend Hermione in everything, they were just friends. The Weasleys bid each other goodnight and Ron went up to his dormitory. Neville, Dean and Seamus were in bed already breathing heavily. Ron got changed quickly and climbed into bed. He fell asleep slowly; his self conscious was fighting a battle about what he was planning for Hermione.

Hermione woke up the next morning in her double bed and rolled out, contrary to popular belief Hermione wasn't a morning person, she walked though the interlocking door and into the bathroom, she made care to lock both doors, the last thing she wanted was for Harry to walk in on her having a shower. She turned the heat right up, for some strange reason she was always cold in the morning. After about 20 minutes she emerged from the steaming room and got dressed and went down into the common room. She saw Harry in the kitchen area making a cup of coffee hair still everywhere from waking up. "Oh make me a cup will you Harry, I could do with the extra energy,"

"You? Extra energy? You've already had a shower how can you still need energy?"

"Appearances can be deceiving, I hate mornings, I only have the shower to wake me up" After their coffee Harry went to get ready and Hermione checked and re-checked that she'd done all her homework. By the time the head students were ready there was no time for breakfast so they said goodbye to each other this being the only time they had different lessons, Hermione had Arithmancy whereas Harry and Ron had a free period although Harry had to use his patrolling the corridors as part of his head boy duties.

Ron used his free period to track down Peeves, he found him in the trophy room throwing chairs around. "HEY PEEVES," Ron shouted at the poltergeist.

"Weasel boy's got a job for Peevsie?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's nothing good, I was wondering what you were doing during dinner on Thursday."

"Well I did plan on wrecking the Transfiguration corridor, but that can wait I guess."

"No, no that's fine. Just do it really well, get Filch and all the House Heads there. I just need a distraction."

"Ooh, the little Gryffindor's planning something evil!"

"Yeah, keep it quiet Peeves, it's serious." And with that Ron walked out of the room back to Gryffindor Tower feeling pleased with himself. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. They still didn't get their Pygmy Puffs although everybody made an arrangement to meet their partners. Ron planned to meet Zambini on Friday in the library. Harry also planned to meet Pansy in the library but on Saturday. Hermione and Malfoy however arranged to meet on Friday in the Astronomy tower, Malfoy's reasoning was that she was the cleverest witch in the year and he was the cleverest wizard in the year therefore they didn't need books. Then he went off in a rant about how Dumbledore was just favouring 'Potter' and that he himself should have been Head boy. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

The bell then went and everybody headed off to the Great Hall for Dinner. The evening came and went and Thursday greeted them with rain. Ron was woken by a tapping at his window; he rolled over to see Pig carrying a large box. He ran over and let the bird in collected the parcel and sent Pig on his way again, he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he had a box being delivered to him.

The Morning went uneventfully and before long it was time for double potions. Ron had to box of fireworks shrunk in his pocket and a spare vial, ready to scoop up some of his own concoction of the day, knowing that in advanced potions, he was bound to go wrong, and planned to multiply it.

"Well, well, well Advanced Potions. I am of course unsurprised to be seeing members of my own house here but Gryffindors? Anyhow today we shall be making a very complex potion, I hope you can all keep up. I would like you all to brew me some Veritaserum. My stock has run low and I would find this most useful so I know who should indeed be in here," He looked at Malfoy "And who should not," He looked at Harry. "Instructions are on the board." He barked his last sentence and everybody jumped at the violent change in volume. As soon as the instructions were on the board people ran about collecting ingredients and their cauldrons.

Professor Snape walked in between his students praising the Slytherins, insulting the Gryffindors and just sneering as he walked past Hermione's potion that was of course perfect. Nothing happened between then and the end of the lesson, no petty arguments between the rivalling houses, no spillages nothing just a normal potions lesson. 15 minutes before the end of the lesson Professor Snape asked them all to fill a vial of their mixture and put it on his desk to be graded. After all the students had been given their mark, they tidied up and they all filed out of the classroom, all except one. Ronald Weasley stayed behind, hiding in the shadows of the dungeon he went un-noticed as the potions master sat at his desk and marked papers. About 15 minutes later Ron heard Bangs and Crashes of all sorts. He watched as the potions master lifted his head, the thumping continued. Snape hurried out of the dungeon, Ron heard to door click locked followed by quick footsteps away from the door.

Acting very quickly Ron jumped up from his hiding place and ran to where he knew his cauldron. _OH CRAP!_ He realised he didn't know which one was Hermione's cauldron; it was either the one on his left or right. Knowing the distraction could only last so long and that Snape would be back as soon as he could he threw the potion in the one on his right pulled out his wand and cast a shabby multiplying spell he misjudged it and the potion nearly overflowed Ron reduced it just enough to let off a good bad spell and then cast the spell he had researched so the smell wouldn't die away. Then he unwrapped the fireworks that had been delivered that morning. He expanded the box back to its normal size and poured the contents onto the floor. One Firework fell out. Not even a big one, a tiny little firework fell out. Ron cursed under his breath but decided one was better than nothing and lit it. He threw it into the cauldron and placed a spell over it so it showed where the firework came from, then ran through the door using the inside lock, Professor Snape wasn't stupid enough to run the risk of getting locked into his classroom.

Ron jogged into the Great Hall to find people laughing and talking mainly about the stunt Peeves had just pulled. Ron walked up to the Gryffindor table and scanned for faces, good Hermione wasn't there, so she couldn't have any witnesses saying she wasn't in the Potions room. Ron slept well that night, he was confident that his plan had worked. It wasn't until the next morning that problems started to show.

The Golden Trio sat down to breakfast and helped themselves to porridge, sausages and all sorts. Slowly they realised McGonagall was walking towards them. He stopped in front of Harry, "Potter could I have a word please?" she wasn't smiling.

"Yeah, sure Professor, head business?"

"Could well be Potter"

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" Harry asked genuinely confused

"Don't play dumb with me Potter, you know what you did,"

"I'm sorry Professor, I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Last night during dinner you set off fireworks in Professor Snape's classroom and left a foul smelling potion in your cauldron!"

_Oh my god I put it in the wrong cauldron?_

"I assure you professor I didn't I was in my dorm making quiddich practice plans!" Harry exclaimed at this outrageous accusation.

"I would not like to discuss it here Potter you will accompany me to my office and we will be reviewing your Head Boy position, this is very serious!" McGonagall turned on her heel knowing that Harry would follow her.

_Oh god I can't believe I put it in the wrong cauldron! Oh well it wouldn't be so bad if I got Harry demoted from Head Boy. Just as long as I get some friends back._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my reviewers, they are all appreciated. Sorry for the wait in between chapters I was taking time to read updated fics.

Disclaimer: none of it's mine well except the plot

**Chapter 5. A little help from Malfoy**

"Mr Potter, what exactly were you thinking? First of all you destruct the Dungeons and then you deny it!" McGonagall had been shouting at Harry for the past 5 minutes. Taking advantage of his head of house catching her breath Harry butted in.

"Professor I swear I didn't do it. I was working out Quiddich schemes! I promise!"

"Potter, I hadn't finished, there is no reason to do that to a classroom, I know that you do not like Professor Snape, but what you did was unacceptable."

"Professor, do you honestly think that, had I done it, I would have been stupid enough to put it in my own cauldron?"

"I would've hoped not what with you being Head Boy, but the evidence has proved otherwise. Your cauldron clearly showed that it was the one that released the Firework Potter."

"But Professor I swear it wasn't me, I swear on being head boy!"

"Yes well you will be keeping your head boy position, but if you put another toe out of line you'll be out of there before you know it!"

"So, no punishment?" Harry was hopeful.

"Of course there is a punishment, don't be stupid you will receive a week of detention and 100 points from Gryffindor. My own house!" After a short pause she added "You may go now Potter but Professor Snape expects you in the dungeon at 8 o'clock sharp!"

Harry exited McGonagall's office and headed to Gryffindor Tower in search of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. As he walked through the portrait hole he couldn't hear anything. The sight that met his eyes astounded him, the common room was packed and as he walked across to his friends by the fire he became incredibly self conscious that everybody was looking at him.

"Um, what's going on?" Harry asked as quiet as he could. Hermione signalled that they should leave the common room. They went up to Ron's room.

"Oh thank god you're still here, what did McGonagall say?" Ginny rushed and threw herself into Harry's arms.

"Yeah I'm fine what was with everyone down there?"

"Oh everyone was really anxious about what McGonagall was going to do to you, we knew there would be a punishment but some people thought you were going to be expelled, pulling something like that Harry, you should know better, your head boy! Set an example!" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Hey don't you start accusing me of doing that to the Potions room, I had nothing to do with it! You should know Hermione, you were in our room!"

"Actually I wasn't, I was in the um library," Ginny gave Hermione a look that said 'Yeah, sure. We're talking later.'

"Oh yeah, well anyway I've got a week of detention with Snape and she took 100 points away. She was really angry. Oh and if I do anything wrong like even get a detention with someone else I'm not head boy anymore." Harry finished solemnly.

Ron hadn't been paying full attention up until this point. Just one detention and he would have someone back! The scheming started again.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go and start on homework just to make sure I can't get a detention. No way am I losing this position to Malfoy."

"How'd you know it'd be Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"Guessed," Harry shrugged "He's smart and has power,"

The rest of the group had to agree. Soon after Hermione and Harry went back to their rooms, Harry to work Hermione to take a bath. On her way out of Ron's bedroom Hermione had whispered to Ginny that she would return later to talk about where she was last night. The night went on to be pretty uneventful until Harry went to his detention and Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower to see Ginny.

Harry walked quickly down to his detention not wanting to be late for fear that Snape would use it against him. When he reached the dungeons Snape was waiting for him outside.

"Well, well Potter. Nasty little trick you pulled last night, and you thought you would get away with it? How did you manage to become Head Boy?" Snape's nose was as hooked as ever and spoke with great disgust as he addressed Harry. As much as Harry wanted to reply with a smartarse comeback he knew he had to bite his tongue if he wanted to survive his week of detentions. "Not so cunning are we Potter, anyway tonight you will be organizing the student store cupboard. It seems to have become very messy indeed over the past 10 years." Snape's lips curled into a smile as he said the last words. Harry knew that there was a high possibility that Snape had planted dead rats and the like in the cupboard just to get a small bit of revenge. "Get Moving Potter!"

The Potions master entered the potions room and walked up to his office. "I'll be able to hear you Potter so don't try anything. Expelliarmus. No magic Potter" and with that Snape swooped out of the room leaving Harry locked inside the potions room. Nothing much happened during his detention, he knew if he tried something he'd be punished severely. At 11 o'clock Snape re-entered the room from his study and growled at Harry that he should leave and come back tomorrow to continue.

**Meanwhile…**

As Hermione walked into the Tower she could hear shouts and screams, completely the opposite of what Harry heard earlier. McGonagall was standing in the middle of the common room having abuse shouted at her from all sides. People were clearly outraged that she even thought of taking away Harry's head boy badge. The head of their house was desperately trying to make herself heard. "I have to be fair Mr Finnegan, Yes of course I don't _want _to take away Mr Potter's head boy position Miss Patil," the comments went on and on.

Hermione tried looking for Ginny in amongst the crowd of Gryffindors but failed, she resorted to helping McGonagall out of the mass of students and returning to her bedroom, reluctant as she was.

Tomorrow was Saturday thought Hermione, the weekend, that should help the news blow over about Harry.

She was wrong. So wrong.

As Ron woke up the next morning thoughts of yesterday flooded his head._ Oh and if I do anything wrong like even get a detention with someone else I'm not head boy anymore. _That's what Harry had said. All he had to do was get Harry in a fight with Malfoy and he wasn't a loner anymore. WOOHOO! He was the only Gryffindor that was happy about Harry's situation. The Slytherins were also happy because they knew that if 'Potter' was knocked out of the top spot, it would be Malfoy who replaced him. And they thought it was funny to see 'the Golden Boy' in trouble so Malfoy and his cronies were out to create trouble as well. The odds were against Harry keeping his Head Boy position.

Ron and Ginny headed down to breakfast together and met Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny greeted each other and Ron looked away pointedly. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers behaviour and Hermione laughed.

Draco spent all of breakfast staring straight at the 4 Gryffindors, hoping to annoy at least one of them enough to create a scene. Harry and Ron were discussing Quiddich loudly, arguing about some move or other. Ginny asked Hermione quietly so the boys would hear "Where were you last night?"

"I did come and try to find you, but when I went in people were ambushing McGonagall from all sides about Harry and I couldn't see you."

"Oh, I was there but I guess in that crowd it would have been hard to locate one person, even with my hair!" the two girls giggled quietly not wanting to attract the boys attention to their conversation. "Anyway, where were you Thursday night?"

"Oh, I was down by the lake, thinking." Hermione said sounding a little distant at the end."

"Mmhm about what?" Ginny asked with interest.

"Oh, no-one, I mean nothing." Hermione quickly corrected herself not wanting anyone to know she was thinking about a person.

"So it was boy," Ginny replied smirking. Hermione laughed at Ginny's ability to read her mind. "Who?"

"Well, I really shouldn't but ever since we had that discussion about him, I can't help but see what everyone sees."

"Who?" Ginny asked, this was getting really interesting. She nodded her head at Harry.

"Hell no, he's my best friend, besides he's yours."

"Good!" Then Ginny nodded her head at Ron. Hermione shook her head again.

"Who then, we haven't talked about any other boy's have we?" Hermione shook her head in the positive. "Oh dear lord it isn't Neville is it?" Ginny asked in a whispered shout.Hermione couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Harry and Ron looked over at the girls "What's going on with you two?" Ron asked bemused at Hermione's odd behaviour. "Oh nothing, Hermione just burst out in a fit of giggles, beats me why." This made Hermione laugh even more. "Come on Hermione, out we go. Fresh air should help!" Ginny pulled Hermione out through the entrance hall, 3 pairs of eyes were on them, a green pair, a blue pair (A/N: what colour are Ron's eyes?) and a grey pair.

As soon as Ginny got herself and Hermione through the doors she started laughing too. "Well done Hermione, what if they had heard?"

"Oh I don't know but they didn't, not when it's me or Quiddich!" The two girls walked down to the lake side and sat underneath the oak tree. Ginny still racking her brain about which other boy she had talked about with Hermione. After about 10 minutes of sitting there, the name popped into her mind.

"I kn-" Ginny started

"Hey, here's where you guys got to!" Harry and Ron and arrived. Ginny looked like she was about to explode. Hermione knew that she'd got it right by the way Ginny's eyes had widened before she started her sentence.

"Oh, hey you guys we were just about to come back up to the castle,"

On the way up to the castle Hermione gave Ginny a nod confirming Ginny's thoughts about Hermione's mystery guy. As they walked along the corridors back towards the Gryffindor common room, they heard a commotion going on around the corner. The Gryffindors sped up slightly and saw a large group of Slytherin's standing there.

"What's going on here then?" Harry tried to make his voice sound as important as possible. Malfoy emerged from the crowd and smirked as he saw Harry standing there. _Great, here's where I become Head Boy._

"Oh look what we have here, Potty, Weasel, Weaselette and Mudblood!" A few select Slytherins had gathered around their leader seeing that something else was going on. Hermione and Ginny exchanged disgusted looks, knowing that Hermione had spent time thinking about him. "Bug off Malfoy, don't you have something better to be doing?"

"No, I have other things to be doing by all means, but better things no, the look on your face is priceless,"

"Drop it Malfoy, I'll take points away," Harry warned

"Oh no I'm so scared, off I run, Yeah right Potter,"

"Get Lost ferret boy," Ron contributed although this was really working out rather well for him.

"Hey weasel, how's life going, family still sleeping in the one room?"

"Malfoy, I'm going to give you 5 seconds to get out of here before I hex you into oblivion," Harry was pulling out his wand when everything went pear shaped.

"What's going on here then?" It was Snape. The scene through his eyes really didn't favour the Gryffindors. There were roughly 15 Slytherins and 4 Gryffindors. The Head students and their two friends. The Head Boy had his wand pointed directly at Malfoy. "Fighting Potter? I don't think so. Follow me."

"But Professor-"

"Do you really think I'm not going to report this?" Snape had cut across Harry. "Now come with me Potter and say goodbye to your badge," Malfoy laughed at his head of year and lead his house back to their common room having achieved their task.

Harry followed Snape helplessly and Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower mainly complaining about Malfoy but each lost in a world of their own.

**Hermione:** _I can't believe I ever thought of him in a good way, stupid little ferret. McGonagall better not make Malfoy head boy_

**Ginny:**_ Hermione likes Malfoy? Wow didn't see that coming, he's such an ass though, oh well I know how appearance can get in the way of personality_

**Ron:**_ This has got to get him put back in Gryffindor quarters, he said if he did one thing wrong, pulling his wand at Malfoy has gotta count. All it took was a little help from Malfoy_

A/N Please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot everything else is JKR's

**Chapter 6.Replacements and Awkward Silences**

"Have you heard? Potter's not head boy anymore!"

"Really, I wouldn't have thought they would take it away from him, he is Dumbledore's favourite," These were just some of the comments coming from around the school. The rumours however were true, unlike normal. Harry had indeed been stripped of his Head Boy position.

The conversation between Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore went much like this…

"Mr Potter, what were you thinking?"

"Professor, I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Potter! Professor Snape saw you with your wand pointed at Mr Malfoy! You already had an official warning,"

"So, you're taking my badge?"

"It's likely, we'll see what Professor Dumbledore thinks." The seventh year and head of house walked up to the top floor and came to stand in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's study. "Ice Mice," Professor McGonagall spoke clearly and the Gargoyle hopped aside revealing the familiar steps ascending to Dumbledore's study.

Harry preceded his head of house on to the steps and knocked twice on his door. "Enter" said a muffled voice from through the door. McGonagall nodded and Harry walked into the room. Dumbledore looked up as his guests walked into his home.

"Ahh, Minerva, so good of you to escort Mr Potter up here, I take it that it is up to me to decide the fate of our Head Boy?" Dumbledore spoke clearly with the twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Albus, after receiving his warning Mr Potter then had an argument with Mr Malfoy in which he was caught pointing his wand at Mr Malfoy by Professor Snape"

"Ahh, please take a seat Mr Potter," this was the first time that one of the adults had addressed him. Harry took the seat opposite his headmaster's desk. Dumbledore then sat down in his chair and looked Harry directly in the eye.

"Harry, you understand that what you did to the potions room was unacceptable in any term,"

"Sir, it wasn't me I swe-"however Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the young boy

"Harry, whether or not you're going to admit to doing that you have been accused, and it is unacceptable, especially from our Head boy! Furthermore, you have received an official warning from your head of house but yet you still see fit that you should prepare yourself to curse your fellow classmates," Dumbledore looked across at Professor McGonagall, as if asking her opinion, she looked grim but nodded all the same. "I have decided Mr Potter, that the consequences of your recent actions, result in me asking for your badge back." Dumbledore looked solemn, and Harry didn't move looking in Dumbledore's eyes for a hint of uncertainty that ha could try and persuade him with but found none, the headmaster was sure about what he was doing and Harry unpinned his badge and placed on the table.

"Am I allowed to go now Professor?"

"Yes Harry, I think you'll need to take your belongings to Gryffindor tower," Harry exited the study and traipsed back the head dormitory.

"That was painful,"

"You did well Albus, I didn't think he would have slipped up that quickly,"

"Yes, well we'll need to find ourselves a new head boy to take on the role, Mr Malfoy I believe would be next on the list?"

"Yes, I will send a message through Severus and he'll be up here by this evening,"

"Yes oh and Minerva? You couldn't possibly get Mr Potter to the Hospital wing could you? He'll need to have his memory erased as to the whereabouts of the Head Dormitories."

"Of course Professor," McGonagall left the office.

As soon as someone had seen Harry the rumours had started people were speculating the next head boy, everyone wishing it was someone from their house. Harry did as asked and moved all of his possessions back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione's reaction was 'Oh my God, I can't believe they did that, Oh no! What if Malfoy becomes Head Boy?' Ginny's was 'It'll be alright Harry, at least you lost it fighting with Malfoy! And now you get to spend more time with me!' accompanied with a smirk. But it was Ron's reaction that puzzled him, Ron offered 'Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine' Harry didn't think it was very encouraging.

It was announced the next day at Breakfast that for reasons best known to himself Harry wasn't Head boy anymore and he was being replaced by Draco Malfoy. Only the Slytherins were happy about the replacement, no doubt they had already known as Malfoy seemed to have the badge on already. Hermione couldn't help but complain, as much as she knew it would annoy Harry, she felt that living with your arch enemy beat being kicked out of Head Boy position.

Draco moved his belongings up to the Head dormitories in the morning while Hermione was in the Library quite simply just to get away from Malfoy. When Hermione went back after lunch Draco was lying on a sofa in the common room reading a book from the communal shelves. Hermione sighed at the sight of him, it reminded her that she was stuck with him for a year, she was convinced that Malfoy wasn't stupid enough to get himself kicked out too.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright Malfoy, lets get this over with,"

"What over with?"

"Ground rules,"

"Oh, go on then," Hermione was shocked by his tolerance of her speaking first.

"Um, ok, never come into my bedroom unless it's an emergency; always knock on the bathroom door if there's even the slightest chance that I'm in there and don't touch any of my stuff."

"Alright, sounds good, I have only one,"

"Go on then," Hermione was slightly apprehensive that he was going to say something ridiculous.

"Seen as we're going to be spending a lot of time together, what with duties and our classes, I think it would be beneficial to get on first name basis," Hermione exhaled, and let out a small laugh.

"Oh my god! Is Draco Malfoy offering the me, the Mudblood bitch a truce?"

"Yeah, pretty much, you accept?"

"I guess," Hermione shrugged and walked up to her room. Draco went back to his book and Hermione got to work on her potions essay, the afternoon passed quickly, both of them doing things they enjoy it wasn't until Hermione left her room heading down to dinner that wither of them saw another human.

"Oh um Hermione," her name sounded weird coming from his lips, that had so long only referred to her as Mudblood. "I just wanted to say thank you for accepting my offer, it's kind of an apology for me being and idiot for the past 6 years, you didn't deserve all the names I've given you, I realised over the summer, that the way I've been brought up was wrong, so just thank you, I don't really deserve to be forgiven after all I've done to you Gryffindors," Draco turned up the corners of his mouth in a sheepish smile.

"Um yeah it's ok," They both stood there not knowing what to say, Draco Malfoy had just apologised, which was very rare in itself, but apologised to someone who he had made miserable for the last 6 years. Hermione was a little confused, she desperately wanted to know what Draco hade experienced for his opinions to change so drastically, she was even wondering if it was all a joke, she looked into his eyes, searching for a hidden smirk but found nothing, he was completely serious. The silence between the two thoughtful Head students was definitely an awkward one.

AN: Please, please review, it will make me smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait in updating, I've been really busy. Does anyone know if OOC means out of character?

I own nothing but the plot…Dammit

**Chapter 7. Progress**

The Seventh years were in charms and had just got the pygmy puffs they had been promised. Hermione was making slightly more progress in her partner than Harry and Ron although it turned out that their truce was only for in their common room, when he was around the Slytherins he was still their heartless king.

Hermione and Draco had arranged to be in the common room at 8 o clock each night to review their pygmy puff's daily routine. Hermione had tried lots of ways to subtly ask Draco why he's changed but either he didn't get the questions or just plainly didn't want to say. She had decided that while they were both in the common room tonight she would try one more time to ask without specifying the information she wanted to know.

They had named their pygmy puff Orla. Draco had wanted to call it Robert but Hermione had vetoed it because she thought it was too normal. They had made a little nest for Orla to sleep in their common room, that way neither of them had to go into each others rooms to make sure they were getting a good mark.

The bell went for the end of the lesson and all the students gathered up their books, as people stood up Professor Flitwick managed to squeak out "Don't forget to meet up with your partners and write a full report for next lesson."

All the Gryffindors made their way to the transfiguration corridor while all the Slytherins turned towards the Greenhouses. Just as Draco left his chair next to Hermione's to join the group of Slytherins she could swear she saw his turn his head and wink at her.

She froze for a couple of seconds while her brain processed what had just happened but quickly regained her business like posture and walked over to Harry and Ron. They had been a little distant ever since Draco had replaced Harry in the head boy position; it was as though they thought it was her fault he was put back in Gryffindor common room.

"So Hermione what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his tone pleasant

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"I've noticed he's not throwing any insults our way since he was head boy I was wandering if you knew anything," the anger was rising in his voice

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I saw the way you were smiling at him throughout that lesson and I saw they way he winked at you when he left!" Harry was whisper-shouting by this time, trying not to make a scene.

"If it's any of your business, the first day he was made head boy he asked me if he could call me Hermione and me call him Draco and he apologised for 6 years of torment, I'm only trying to be friendly in return because if he can regret all those things he's said to us then I can forgive," Hermione drew breath "And as for that wink I have no idea what was going through his head and if you managed to see that then you must have seen my reaction to it!"

Harry looked a little sheepish after having being told all that and quite clearly hadn't seen Hermione's reaction to the wink he mumbled out a little 'sorry' as they reached the transfiguration classroom and took their seats. The class went as normal, Hermione getting all the questions right and finishing the work first while Harry and Ron tried to look over her shoulder to copy her notes, the only difference was that Hermione was much better at covering up her work this lesson.

Once the bell had gone to end that lesson Hermione quickly exited the classroom and went up to her common room while all the rest of the Gryffindors went back to the tower. On the way back Ron managed to get a "You're gunna need to apologise for that" into Harry's ear.

Hermione walked straight through the common room and into her bedroom without even glancing around, she needed to do some serious thinking. It was only when Harry made the assumption that she realised it was true, she was liking Draco Malfoy. Draco had been in the common room as Hermione had stormed through and heard hr mutterings which were along the lines of 'oh god what if Harry's right oh crap how did this happen' as a normal teenager riddled with curiosity he felt the need to find out what was going on.

Draco knocked softly on her door and asked if he could go in, Hermione replied with a 'yeah, I guess'

"What happened to you that lesson?"

"Oh nothing much just some accusations coming my way from Harry,"

"To do with me?" Draco asked already half knowing the answer

"Yeah, mainly. They were just wandering why you'd stopped insulting them recently and Harry saw us laughing in Charms,"

"Oh and what they thought that you and me were…."

"I think so he never specified but come on he's a 17 year old boy," both of them laughed at this.

"Draco, what did you mean by that wink you sent my way at the end of charms? It confused me, and Harry saw it as well, that was probably a reason why he assumed,"

"Oh, that. Yeah I didn't mean it as anything to big, it was kind of a thank you for being a friend and accepting me for who I am,"

They smiled at each other before Draco rose to leave saying "probably time to get to the next class."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions together so they walked out together before Draco veered off on another route so they wouldn't arrive together raising to many eyebrows. They got there just on time Snape had just swept around the corner and was letting people into the classroom as Hermione joined the end of the line.

She took her place next to Neville and smiled at him. It was a miracle that he passed his potions OWL but he had, had lots of coaching lessons with Hermione and he had just scraped an E. Snape had just started to tell them about the Polyjuice potion which they were to be brewing today so Hermione switched off having made it in her second year with Harry and Ron. She turned around to see them also ignoring what they were being told and she managed to catch Harry's eye, he mouthed 'sorry' to her and 'I jumped to conclusions' she nodded her head showing that she forgave him but she still had a look on her face showing that she still didn't agree with her accusations. Hermione made it through the lesson brewing her potion and whispering the instructions to Neville it took them their entire double lesson to finish all the work Snape had set for that lesson.

It was lunch and Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the Great Hall to meet up with Ginny. After eating Ginny kicked Hermione under the table and made a head gesture to show that she wanted to talk. Hermione nodded her head in an understand way and made excuses that she was going to go and put her bag back in her common room, Ginny said that she had to go and meet Luna in the library. They met outside the Gryffindor common room knowing that the boys would spend ages eating and discussing Quidditch.

The Girls followed their feet out towards the lake while they made small talk about school and Head Girl duties before Hermione decided to find out what she was really doing there.

"Ginny, why did you wanna talk to me?"

"Oh, it was because last time we had a conversation like this we never got to finish it properly, you were saying that you liked Malfoy,"

"Yeah but only as much as you do,"

"I know but you were making such a big thing over me saying that he was cute, for you to turn around and say the same…something must have happened,"

"Nothing happened then, but then when he was made head boy he asked me to call him Draco and if he could call me Hermione, he said he wanted to become friendlier and that over the summer he had changed! He even apologised for 6 years of hell."

"You didn't forgive him did you?"

"Well yeah I did because it clearly took a lot for him to say sorry and plus I'm meant to be 'promoting inter-house unity so you know…."

"So what you like him on a personality basis as well?"

"Well I wasn't but then after Charms Harry had a go at me 'cos he thought that I was secretly dating Draco or something and I told him what I told you and that seemed to shut him up, but then I stormed off after Transfiguration to our Common room and Draco came into my room to see what was up and he was really caring! I've got no idea what's going on."

"Oh God Hermione you're totally falling for him!"

"No I'm not I just need to know what he thinks is going on, should I ask him what happened over the summer or something?"

"Yeah that would probably be a good place to start from,"

"Wait what do you mean start from? It's not like I want a relationship with him!"

"Oh yeah sure Hermione, but whatever you say ask him what happened tonight while your in your common room or something, just drop it in casually or something, see if he gives you a straight out answer. If he does ask him how he feels about you."

"Yeah cos I can imagine me doing that, 'Oh Draco why are you nice to me now?'" She put on a low voice "'Oh yeah it was just because I realised I was stupid' oh ok,' hey Draco do you like me?'" Both the girls started laughing at her imitated dialogue.

"Come on Gin, we should get back in lessons start soon," They made their way back up to the castle and went their separate ways to get their books. The Afternoon passed quietly. The evening did to. Well almost.

AN: another chapter done enjoy! Please review, criticism is welcome to – anything to help!


End file.
